1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the structure of thrust bearings. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the structure of the bearing faces of the bearing pads used in thrust bearings employed in downhole drilling operations as well as to a process for manufacturing such bearing pads.
2. Background
Bore holes are drilled in the earth to gain access to materials located therein. The cost of drilling equipment is high, however, and therefore, many companies prefer to lease exploratory equipment for short-term or sporadic needs. Although less expensive than purchasing exploratory equipment, leased drilling equipment nevertheless requires skilled manpower, frequent maintenance, and large quantities of drilling fluid to cool bearings and drill bits and to wash debris out of the bore hole. These factors of overhead contribute to the high cost of leasing exploratory equipment. Any down-time from equipment failure or maintenance impinges on the time this expensive equipment is in productive use.